


My Heart Belongs to You

by emjellybean



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Just Cute Stuff, M/M, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 03:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5651587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emjellybean/pseuds/emjellybean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arin comes home one day and sees the two people he loves the most in the world: his husband and his daughter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Heart Belongs to You

**Author's Note:**

> So it's late, I'm tired, and I just thought "Oh, what if this shit happened" and I had to write a fic and it's grossly cute, in my opinion, but that's the point. Domestic bullshit. I just want a happy family!  
> Oh yeah and I'm so bad at titles, that's literally a Hayley Westernra song. I couldn't think of anything.

Arin got home late at night and looked around the house. It was dark except for one light coming from the bedroom of his and Dan’s baby girl, Hayley. He walked to the room and saw Dan sitting in a chair, holding Hayley against his chest, singing quietly to put her to sleep as he said he often did, though Arin never saw it in action until now.

He stayed in the doorway, quietly to not disturb them, and listened to his husband’s calming voice as he sang a song he’d loved since he was a child, the theme to the Last Unicorn.

 _When the last moon is cast over the last star of morning_  
_And the future has passed without even a last desperate warning_  
_Then look into the sky where through the clouds a path is torn_  
_Look and see her how she sparkles, it's the last unicorn_

Arin decided to leave to change into his pajamas and let Dan finish with Hayley before he lost himself in Dan’s voice. He’d always loved it more than anything else, even when he was singing ridiculous songs in NSP or Starbomb. He knew that if he stayed any longer he might have started crying. Not just from the singing, but there was something about the moment and the time that made him emotional, seeing the two people he loved most in the world. That being said, he didn’t want to ruin the moment, or worse, wake her up. It would be a nightmare.

When he went back to Hayley’s room in new clothes, he didn’t hear singing anymore, so he walked in. “Dan?” He whispered. There was no response, so he went over to him to realize that Dan had fallen asleep somewhere between the time Arin left and came back. He was slouched in his chair, his lips pressed against Hayley’s head, arms gently, but firmly around her, so she was warm and protected. Arin smiled to himself, admittedly tearing up a little. He never thought he would be able to experience anything like this. A husband, a child. He didn’t think he’d ever have a family of his own, but here they were right in front of him, better than he could have ever imagined. He couldn’t help himself.

He soon wiped away his tears and composed himself, so he could carefully take Hayley out of Dan’s arms. He looked at her, heart skipping a beat at the way she immediately clung to him. They’d had her for half a year and he still wasn’t used to it. He kissed her on the temple and then gently laid her in her crib, finding it hard to take his eyes off of her.

He then walked back over to Dan and ran his hand through his hair. “Dan.” He said quietly, shaking him just enough to wake him up.

“Hmm?” Dan opened his eyes slightly to see Arin and subconsciously leaned into his hand.

“You fell asleep.” He chuckled, giving him a soft kiss on the lips. “I put Hayley in her crib. Let’s go to bed.”

Dan nodded and then stood up and hugged Arin tightly, kissing his cheek sleepily. He pulled back to smile at him. “I love you.” He whispered.

Arin smiled back at him. “I love you too.” He whispered back, sincerely meaning it. He glanced over at Hayley, who was sound asleep in her crib and he knew that he wouldn’t be able to live without either of them in his life. They were his everything.

 

 

 


End file.
